Do you love me shikamaru? one shot
by sweetdesire842
Summary: This is a one shot and everyone is 21 mature them with a lemon the pairings are Tenten and Neji, Sakura and Sasuke, oc and Shikamaru.


Do you love me Shikamaru?

**(Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or its character's.)**

Kera was bummed out about her fiancée Shikamaru. They lived together but lately he hasn't really been affectionate to her, and he barely talks to her. She decides to go, and talk with her best friend Tenten. Kera knocks on the door of Tenten's house, and soon Tenten opens the door. She motions for Kera to come into the house which she does.

Kera asks her "Tenten can we talk please I need some advice?"

Tenten looks at her concerned "oh what's wrong Kera?"

Kera sighs, and says "it's Shikamaru."

Tenten crosses her arms, and asks "what did he do?"

Kera sighs, and says "nothing, and that's the problem."

Tenten looks at her, and says "maybe you should go away for awhile so he can miss you."

Just then Neji comes in he hugs, and starts kissing Tenten. Kera smiles, and says "or maybe you could just tell me what you're giving him."

Tenten giggles at her comment Neji looks confused, and asks "what's so funny just wait until I get you to the bedroom Tenten."

Kera takes that as her cue to leave the house. She goes to the home that she shares with Shikamaru. She leaves him a couple of notes so that he won't worry. Then Kera heads over to Sakura's house once there she tries to convince Sakura to come with her on a vacation but Sakura already has a 6 month mission so Kera offers to go with her to assist her on the mission Sakura agrees as long as it's alright with the Hokage. So they both go to the Hokage she agrees to Kera going on the mission with Sakura. Kera goes home, and packs quickly then both of them leave the village.

Shikamaru comes home to find the house empty he thinks to himself (where is that troublesome woman.) He goes into the kitchen, and finds a note on the table it says dinner is in the fridge.

Shikamaru says "All I have to do is heat it back up" I heat it up, and eat the food. I go into the bedroom to get ready for my shower. I find another note, and a box on the bed I open the box to find the engagement ring I gave the love of my life confused I quickly open the note.

**~ Note ~**

My dearest Shikamaru,

I love you with all of my heart but lately I haven't been feeling like you feel the same way. You refuse to make love to me, and we hardly ever talk any more I'm not sure if we should get married any more. If you still want to marry me bring this box to the land of water I'll be there with Sakura for the next six months but if I don't see you I'll assume our relationship is over I really hope to see you there.

I'll always love you,

Kera XOXO

Shikamaru sighs, and says "she's right even if she's being really troublesome I haven't been talking to her, or showing her how I feel. This is such a drag now I have to go, and get her back."

**~ At the land of water ~**

Sakura's mission has been going well, and a month has already passed since the two of them had arrived at the land of water. It was late in the evening when the phone rang Kera answered the phone by saying "hello."

The guy on the other end says "hey sexy guess what I'm wearing right now baby?"

Kera giggles, and says hold on one moment Sasuke. She yells at Sakura "hey your husband's on the phone, and I think he needs his wife."

She runs to the phone, and takes it from Kera. She leaves so that Sakura can talk to him privately. Kera goes for a walk along the beach. She finally sits down at the waters edge, and sticks her feet in. A local boy tries to be nice to her but she sends him on his way not in the mood to deal with a boy at the moment.

She goes to get up but finds out that she can't move. Kera figures that it's just Shikamaru so she decides to find out for sure. Kera asks "Shikamaru is that you?"

He quickly replies "who else would it be troublesome woman?"

She smiles, and says "please let me go I won't run away."

He let's her go, and walks over to her then says "this looks much better on you finger my love."

Shikamaru placed his lips on her mouth where he gave her a heart warming kiss. He started moving his hand over her body until he got to her thigh his hand slowly moved up the inside of her thigh getting a response immediately from her in a moan. His hand moved from her thigh to her stomach. It was a slow movement again as he slowly moved his hand under her skirt, and into her underwear. He kept moving until his finger moved over her clit causing a deep moan. His finger rubbed over her clit slowly until finally he moved his finger inside of her. Her response to that was spreading her legs to allow him better access. His finger stopped his mouth stopped before he pulled away from her he sat up pulling her up with him.

They both quickly removed their shirts, and he removed her bra. She soon felt her breasts rub against his chest which caused her to pull him back down on top of her. She kissed his jaw line, and then down to his neck where she continued to his shoulder until she found his soft pot causing him to moan in pleasure she continued to kiss, bite, and suck there. Kera flipped him over onto his back, and started kissing down his shoulder onto his chest everywhere her lips touched she sucked, and licked slightly. She moved her hands down to his pants, and slowly removed them not wanting her control over him to continue he flips her back over.

He then reaches down, and removes her skirt as he kissed, and sucked her left breast. As soon as her skirt was off he moved his hand to caress her right breast she moaned, and ran her fingers through his hair. He repeated the process switching breasts. She moved slowly positioning herself in a good spot before grabbing his cock causing him to moan she used this distraction to flip him back over. She removed his boxers, and placed her mouth over the tip of his cock, and sucked on it lightly she played with it with her tongue.

"Don't...tease...Kera" he said.

She moved her head down making his cock go deep down into her throat she moved his cock in, and out sucking on it harder now.

"Oh god Kera that feels so good" He said

That's when she stopped deciding to tease him a little. His hand went behind her head, and crushed her lips against his as he flipped the two of them over yet again.

Kera moaned slightly when his erection pressed against her. He quickly removed her underwear. Shikamaru couldn't wait any longer he wanted her way too much he positioned himself at her entrance she gave a nod for him to continue he entered her, and claimed her lips at the same time causing her to scream into him mouth.

Once she relaxed he wiped the tears away, and kissed her face she smiled, and gave him a nod letting him know it was ok to start moving. She started to moan as pleasure started to override the pain. Soon he helped her wrap her legs around his body making his thrust go even deeper then before bringing with it new pleasure. He drove even deeper it seemed with every thrust he made, and each thrust would make her moan out.

"Oh god Shikamaru faster" she asked.

He eagerly complied moving in, and out at a faster pace. The feeling within her started to build until the final explosion came. It was completely out of the blue causing her to scream out his name. Kera road the wave of pleasure out as Shikamaru came shortly after she did. They both collapsed out of sheer exhaustion after a couple minutes go by both of them were in better shape. Shikamaru pulled himself out of her, and got up he got dressed, and then helped her get dressed as well since she was still sore from before.

Then he carried her bridal style to the hotel room he had booked for the two of them. Kera suddenly remembered Sakura, and tried to get down but he wouldn't let her.

"Where do you think your going Kera" he asked?

"Just to tell Sakura where I am so she doesn't worry" she replied.

"I already talked to her Kera, and besides you're not leaving this bed for the next week my lovely wife. You're going to find out exactly why I sleep so much."

Kera looks at him confused, and says "wife I'm not your wife."

He smirks at her, and pulls out a marriage license replying "yes you're my love."

She looks at it stunned, and shocked then she asks "but why?"

He smiles, and says "its Nara clan rules that involve not making love until your wedding night so I got the Hokage to issued us a marriage license."

Kera smiles at him, and snuggles into his chest as he continues to take her to the honeymoon suite of the hotel that she and Sakura had been staying at. He opens the door, and says "so are you ready Mrs. Nara."

She smirks, and says "yes I'm ready Shikamaru but don't complain to me when I become pregnant."

He gets a huge smirk on his face, and says "I'd be disappointed if you didn't Kera."

He then closes, and locks the door behind him. He looks at her, and says "I love you with all of my heart Kera I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to be the mother of my children you're the woman of my dreams, and I can't live without you."

She looks at him, and pulls him into a passionate kiss then she says "I love you to Shikamaru Nara."


End file.
